towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
From the Shade into the War IV "Irony of Destiny!"
Prolog: K'alev Orsem ließ Shelke nicht aus den Augen, welchen Grund sollte diese haben ihn zu befreihen? Sie war doch auch dabei als er und seine Tillia gefangen genommen wurden. Sie war dabei als man seinen schönsten Tag im Leben in einen Alptraum verwandelt hatte. Freunde von ihm waren getötet worden und seine Braut hatten sie verschleppt. "Wie kann ich ihnen trauen?" fragte Kalev. Shelke sah das er seine Gefühle, seinen tiefen Hass, in sich verbarg. Sie selbst fühlte diesen Hass seit gestern auch. Es hatte sie wie ein Stich ins Herz getroffen als sie von Yazoos brutalem Ende erfuhr. Sie san jetzt noch mehr nach Rache. "Mir ist etwas änliches wiederfahren wie euch!" sprach Shelke, "ich wurde auch meiner großen Liebe beraubt!" Sie musste weinen, denn sie hatte Yazoo nie ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber gezeigt, jetzt war es dafür zu spät. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus derKanohi und wandte sich wieder Kalev Orsem zu, "ich bin zu allem bereit, meine große Liebe zu rächen!" Diese Aussage überzeugte Kalev. "Und in wie weit kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er überlegend, "und was habe ich davon?" '''S'helke überlegte wie sie es Kalev so erklären konnte, das dieser nicht sofort erkannte das er nur ein Köder sein sollte. Kalev sah die Toa an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Desto mehr die Toa nachdachte desto klarer wurde ihr die Sinnlosigkeit ihres Unterfanges. Ein Köder alleine reichte nicht. Sie musste sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Sie lies den Inhaftierten einfach zurück. Der Staub wich der Luft als die Powerflieger und der Verokopter landeten. Shelke schlich aus dem Lager und beobachtete wie drei Truppentransporter in die Zeltstadt einbogen. Die Toa wusste genau was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Sie würden Kalev Orsem vom westlichen Kontinet schaffen. Shelke rang um Luft und ihre zwiespaltigen Gefühle erdrückten sie. Sie stand auf und vor ihren entsezten Augen wurde der Bräutigam, so nannten ihn viele Inika Metru, in den Gefangenen Transporter geführt. Der Konwoy an Fahrzeugen verließ das Lager wieder und sie stand jetzt mittellos da. Shelke hatte ihren letzten Trumpf verloren. "'D'a ist sie!" rief einer der Inika Metru, "die da hat die Braut auch einmal entkommen lassen!" Sofort setzten ihr etliche Toa nach. Shelke rannte immer weiter vom Lager weg bis ihr nur noch zwei Toa folgten. Es waren nicht die, die Shelke erhofft hatte. Sie würden sie bald einholen. Die farblose Toa blieb stehen und begann einen Schwertertanz. Blitze sammelten sich am Himmel. Die Lichtquelle im Herzen des Sommergewitters wurde immer größer. "Dann werden wir ja sehen wer stärker ist!" schrie sie und warf ihren beiden Gegnern ein spötisches Grinsen zu. Kapitel 1:Toa gegen Lichtgestalt 'K'atara sah in den Himmel. Aus dem hellen Energieball schälte sich eine Lichtgestalt. Ihr großer strahlend weißer Körper wurde von einem einzigen weißen Flügel in der Luft gehalten. Erst bei einem genaueren Betrachten erkannte die Toa das es sechs Flügel in einem vereint waren. "Sokka!" sagte sie, "kümmere du dich um Shelke, gegen die Lichtgestallt hast du ohne Elementarkräfte keine Chance!" "Ok!" antwortete der Toa und griff Shelke an. Katara wandte sich wieder der Lichtgestalt zu. Komm schon, dachte sie leise, lass es uns zu ende bringen. Die Lichtgestallt raste auf die Toa zu. Kataras Hände bildeten eine Faust und die Toa drehte sich einmal auf der Stelle. Aus der Drehung hinaus stieß sie ihre Arme der Lichtgestalt endgegen. Ein Wasserstrahl endlud sich in die Luft. Durch das gleichmäßige Kühlhalten des Wassers verhinderte sie das es durch die Wärme des Lichtwesens verdampfte. Der Wasserdruck bremste das Wesen immer weiter aus bis es seinen Sturtzflug abbrach und landete. 'K'atara bewegte ihre Hände als ob sie eine Peitsche hielt. In dem Monent als die Lichtgestallt auf dem Boden ausetzte traf sie der Wasserstrahl von der Seite. Wie nasse harte Peitschenhiebe traf das Wasser auf sie. Die Lichtgestallt wurde von den Füßen gerißen und krachte auf die Seite. Die Lichtgestallt rapelte sich wieder auf und schritt auf die Toa zu. Langsam näherte es sich der Toa. Die breiten Schwerter des Wesens sausten herab und zwangen Katara zum Wegrollen. Dabei längte sie den Wasserstrahl auf den Flügel der Lichtgestallt. Das Wasser külte ab und die sechs Flügel waren eingefroren. Das Wesen schrie vor Zorn und drehte sich. Die Toa rollte mit der Drehung mit und schlug mit der Faust in Richtung des eingefrorenen Flügels. Dieser zersprang und weißer Eisnebel verhüllte die Lichtgestallt. Durch geschockte Sprünge vergrößerte Katara den Abstand zum Lichtwesen. Sie erzeuge eine Welle und verwandelte diese in einen Hagel aus Eiszapfen. 'D'ie Lichtgestallt wehrte sie ab wodurch sie sich aber nicht von der Stelle bewegen konnte. Erneut schlug die Toa in den Eishagel und einige größere Eiszapfen gingen auf die Lichtgestallt nieder. Die Toa sprang in die Luft und schlug aus dem Sprung auf den Boden. Die Eissplitterwolke explodierte und warf die Lichtgstallt zu Boden. Wutendbrannt stürmte die Lichtgestallt auf die Toa zu. Welche in einer Schützenden Haltung in die Knie ging. Eine Reihe von langen, kalten und in der Sonne klitzernden Zapfen schoss aus dem Boden. Das Wesen zerschlug zwei von ihnen doch der Dritte borte sich in den Leib. Aus der Schutzhaltung wurde eine Angriffshaltung. Der Zapfen explodierte und ließ die Lichtgestallt nach hinten taumeln. Die Toa stieß sich vom Boden ab. 'D'ie Klinge der Toa glitt von links nach rechts. Die Paladiumklinge durchschnitt die Rüstung und ein harter Wasserstrahl drang in die Wunde ein. Die Lichtgestallt schrie auf und riß die Arme in die höher. Die zweite Klinge der Toa sauste von oben nach unten. Erneut gab die Rüstung der Lichtgestallt nach und Wasser drang in die Wunde. Nun gefror es in der Lichtgestallt. Katara stieß den Körper nach hinten und katapultierte sich mit einem Wasserstrahl nach hinten. Während die Toa auf dem Boden aufsetzte explodierte die Lichtgestallt in einer Wollke aus Eis und Schnee. Als die Wolke verflogen war, stand in einer Wasserfütze eine kleine Kristallfigur der Lichtgestallt. Die Toa hob sie auf und suchte mit den Augen ihren Bruder. Aber Sokka und Shelke waren nirgends wo zu sehen. Kapitel 2: In der Ruine 'S'okka hatte es nicht leicht. Shelkes Klingentänze waren hart und schnell. Er konnte sie zwar abwehren kam aber selbst nicht zum Zug. Er musste Abstand gewinnen und eine andere Lösung finden. Er ließ sich wegfallen wodurch Shelke durch ihre eigende Gewschindigkeit an ihm vorbei viel. Duch einen Tritt gegen das Fußgelenk des einzigen Fußen mit Bodenkontakt beföderte er die Toa schneller zu Boden. Der Staub der sich in der Ruine gesammelt hatte wirbelte auf und Shelke konnte ihren Gegner einige Minuten nicht sehen. "Wo bist du!" schrie sie sauer während sie wieder aufstand, "zeigt dich du feiger Toa!" Doch ihr Angreifer erschien nicht. Sie blickte prüfend um sich. Aber nirgends war er zu sehen. Die Toa wurde sauer. Hastig riß sie ihre schweren Pistolen hoch und feuerte wild um sich. Sokka stand hinter einer Säule und lauschte den wüsten Beschimpfungen der Toa. Sie musste noch wütender werde, dachte er. "Hier bin ich!" rief er und sprang hinter eine andere Säule. Shelke schwank dem Ruf nach und ihre Geschossen gingen ins leere. 'B'ald glichen die meisten der Säulen einem steinerndem Siep. Einige brachen auch zusammen wodurch die Ruine laut zu krachen begann. Auch wurde einige Teile der Wand rissig. Auf einmal flog ein silberndes Etwas an ihr vorbei. Die Toa schoss hastig und von Wut zerfressen hinterher. Das silbernde Objekt jagde von links nach rechts, diagonal von der einen Ecke in die andere und zwischen den Säulen hin und her. Shelke schwitzte während ihre Schusswaffen zu qualmen begannen. Sie war völlig verückt geworden und bemerkte die Überhitzungswarnung der Waffen. Sokka sah dies während er geschickt und flink zwischen den Säulen herumsprang. Die Pistolen explodierten und Shelke blickte völlig frustriert auf die Griffe und den ausgefranzten Reste der Schusswaffen. Ihre Wut und ihr Zorn stieg weiter an. Mit ihrem Schwert stand sie fluchen da und drehte sich in die Richtung von wo das silbernde Objekt auf sie zuflog. 'E'ndlich hatte sie es aus der Luft schlagen können. Sie hob die Waffe die wie eine schmale Axt ausah hoch und musterte sie anstrengend. Sie kannte diese Art von Wurfäxten nicht. Aber sie kannte etwas anderes in dieser Form, einen Bummerang. Ein kalter Schauer erfasste sie. Ein Bummerang flog richtig geworfen zu seinem Werfer zurück. Langsam drehte sich Shelke um, doch da war der Werfer nicht. In der nächsten Sekunde spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz. Einmal, zweimal und noch ein drittes mal. "Naja," lachte Sokka, "kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor?" Shelke drehte sich zu Sokka um und trat auf ihn zu, dabei spürte sie wie ihre Kräfte sie verließen. "Habt ihr nicht auch Helryx aus dem Hinterhalt erschossen?" fragte Sokka mit einem ironischen grinsen auf der Kanohi. Shelke antwortete nicht. Sie rang nach Luft und sackte auf die Kniee. Sie stützte sich ab und sah den Toa der vor ihr stand in die Augen. "'J'a, das hatten wir!" keuchte Shelke, "ich habe danach oft davon geträumt!" "Aber ich habe den Traum wohl falsch gedeutet," hustete sie während sie auf den Boden fiel, "ich habe, ich habe.....!" Leblos sank Shelke zusammen. Sokka sah die gefallene Toa noch einmal an und verließ die Ruine durch den morschen Torbogen. Epilog: 'T'y Lee saß auf einem Stein und zählte die Fische die in dem kleinen Bach herum schwammen. Sie wartete schon eine ganze Stunde auf Sokka und Katara. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen warum auch, aber sie hatte es dennoch eillig. Sie mussten pünktlich am Treffpunkt erscheinen. Ansonsten verpassten sie die Hauptbesprechung. "Es wird auch langsam Zeit," murmelte Ty Lee und ließ sich von dem Stein rutschen. '''Während Sokka und Katara um die Ecke traten und ihr zu winkten. Die drei Toa gingen die etwas verkrackselte Böschung hinauf von wo aus sie wieder auf den Weg zum Palast sehen konnten. "Beeilt euch!" lachte Ty Lee zufrienden, "ich möchte endlich wieder unsere Hauptmission fortführen!" S'timmt, dachte Sokka, dieser Krieg hier war eigendlich nicht ihre Angelegenheit. "Wie hast du sie besiegt?" fragte Katara. "Ich habe sie in den Rücken geschossen!" antwortete Sokka, "so wie sie dies Helryx in den Rücken geschossen hatte." "Ok!" murmelte Ty Lee, "ist aber nicht sehr Ehrenhaft!" Sokka lächelte zufrieden, '"Das ist die Ironie des Schicksaals!" Hauptrollen Bild:Toa_white_Sokka.JPG|Sokka Bild:To_Tai_Lee.JPG|Ty Lee Bild:Toa_Katara_Edel.JPG|Katara Bild:Colorless_Shelke_die_Goldene.JPG|Toa Shelke "Die Goldene" Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser